My breaking dawn
by kiwikatie
Summary: This is what i think should happen in breaking dawn please read review and i will have more on the way. Sorry so much for the spelling and punctuation.
1. He bit Me!

"I do

**This is what I think should happen in breaking dawn I should have one chapter a week maybe more.**

"I do." The velvety voice said so serious.

"I…I…I do." I choked the words out but why would I do that I'm marrying Edward the man of my dreams and I choked on the wedding day!

"You may now kiss the bride, and I know pronounce you husband and wife."

Edward looked at me with topaz eyes, he leaned in to kiss me when out of the blue he opened his mouth and went for my neck! In two swift movements he was biting me.

The next thing I know I'm screaming with Alice yelling, "Bella your fine it was just a dream." She looked at me confused. "What was your dream about Edward biting you again?"

"Oh Shoot I was talking in my sleep and was telling the whole story, wasn't I?"

Alice nodded and said, "you know you have to tell Charlie and Renee about the wedding today you promised Edward."

"Alice do I have to?" I asked in a whiny tone that made Alice look at me with the eyes saying, "don't ask me."

I got up and got dressed went down stairs and saw Edward waiting to kiss me. He kissed me and then said, "let's go tell Charlie."

I moaned and turned back toward the stares but before I could move Edward was in frount of me lifting me out the door and into his Volvo. I guess I fell asleep because next thing I know Edwards waking me up saying "Bella your home."

My eyes opened and we were in frount of Charlie's house.

We walked to the door in silence and opened the door. "Charlie I'm home and I need to talk to you."

Charlie came down and said, "what's up bells."

"Well me and Edward have an announcement to make."

His jaw dropped.

"Don't worry I'm not pregnant," I said "but we are getting married."


	2. Reaction

"WHAT

"WHAT! NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Charlie said with rage.

"Dad I hate to tell you this but you don't have that sort of say I am and I will marry Edward." He looked at me upset. "You _do_ have a say in weather you walk me down the aisle or not. If so you need to see Alice _today_."

"So I get to walk you down the aisle? And see you get married and make the same mistake your mother and I made? Bells don't do it you'll end up like your mother and Edward will be like me only a lawyer or something better than a cop."

"Charlie Bella is eight-teen she has a right."

"EDWARD BE QUIET!"

"Dad! That was rude! How can you talk to him like that?" I said quickly. "If you object to the wedding fine I'll pack my stuff… come on Edward."

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

"Oh shit what did I do?" I muttered it under my breath, "what I did nothing wrong I _am_ eight-teen and if I did something wrong I'll move out." I was choking my tears back now.

"Bells you did nothing wrong but I don't want you to move out yet or marry, and make the same mistake your mother and I made." he sighed "I don't want to let go of you Bella its hard and I wont ever say yes to a boy and say, 'you can take my baby girl'… not with out a fight." He looked like he was going to cry, "I don't want you to grow up that's all. So... what time is Alice free?"

"Oh Cha- dad thank you!" as I ran to hug him. "But no getting there and saying I object because that's not fair."


	3. Mother

Edward and I walked to the phone and I dialed Renee's phone number

Edward and I walked to the phone and I dialed Renee's phone number. After three rings I got an answer.

"Hello?" It was Phil who sounded confused

"Hey, its bell is… um… Renee home?" I hope he didn't hear the worry in my voice.

"Hi Bells how's Ed? Did you need something sweets?" She now started to breath heavily.

"Edwards great so am I. Hey mom… do… you like planning weddings?" I said that fast I wonder if she herd it or not but let's hope she did so I don't have to say it again.

"Yes, sweet of coarse I do why is someone getting married?" She's oblivious! "Is it one of your friends?"

"We'll… yes, it's my boyfriend Edward." Did I say it confusing enough so she won't know?

"BELLA YOU'R GETTING MARRIED! I have to help plan it. Who's the wedding planner?"

"Alice, Edward's sister she would love to have you help." That was easy. "So when do you think you'll come up so I can get the guest room at Edward's ready for you."

"Well, when's the wedding, I can't come unless I know."

"Um… August 13th."

"Well, I'll come up in three days." She stopped. "That's ok right? I won't come up unless it is."

"Mom don't worry it will be fine." Breath, "all you have to worry about is getting a flight up and back down after. By the way is Phil coming too?"

"Well depends do you want him to come cause I can tell him to stay if you like."

"Bring him but remind him I want my _real_ Father to walk me down the aisle. Sorry."

"That's ok Phil under stands. Hey Bell, do you want to wear my old wedding dress from when I married your dad? Or do you already have one?"

"Sorry mom Alice… already got me one, but we still need to get the bridesmaids dresses and yours." She's going to be bummed. "We're getting matching ones."

"That sounds like fun Bell… hey I have to go cook Phil dinner, I'll see you in three days." We both hung up.

"Come on Edward Alice wants to go shopping today and you're coming with." He opened his mouth to object but I cut him off by a kiss then said, "its tux shopping your coming. Don't worry Emmet and Jasper will be there too."


	4. Tux shopping

Hey people I need ideas on the story if you have any you can email me at kiwigirl454aim

**Hey people I need ideas on the story if you have any you can email me at **** or write a review telling me what I should do. PLEASE HELP! And for the rest of the chapters I do not own any of the people that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. So please review.**

As soon as we got to the car Edward got out his phone and dialed before I could even blink. I knew who he was calling so it didn't surprise me when he asked, "do I have to go, Alice?"

"YES!" I could hear her yelling from here. Oh, he has it on speaker phone. "Edward be reasonable do you want to look like a fool not wearing a tux? Does Bella want you to look like an idiot?"

"Edward start the car," I snapped. "We have an appointment with a tux designer. START THE CAR!"

"We'll see you there Alice." He shut the phone. "Cranky much, your royal highness?"

The rest of the ride was silent. When we got to Seattle we met up with the rest of the family at "Tux Emporium." All the men looked grumpy to be here, even Jasper.

The lady at the front desk greeted us. "Welcome, what occasion has brought you here today?"

"It's there wedding!" Alice said jumping and pushing me and Edward together.

"Well what's the budget?"

"We don't have one." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Do we have to stay Alice or can us girls go shopping for Bella's honeymoon wardrobe?" Rosalie was complaining more than the guys.

"Not until me and Bell pick one for Eddy and the other three."

"Here you can look in this and tell me what you like."

Emmet smiled at Edward like he was talking to him in his mind until Edward nodded and widened his eyes. "Eddy and I think you should find two black ones and pick that."

Alice seemed mad now. "How about you let," she looked at the ladies name tag. "Shana measure you for your tuxes." She then glared at them with wide eyes. "Edward you go first so you don't distract Bella."

"Fine." He hissed.

After what seemed like three hours but was really five minutes Alice and I found a tux for them all.

"Rose, babe, you girls can go have fun now." Emmet seemed happy to get rid of us.

"Um… Alice I have a question." She looked at me. "Who is the cook going to be?"

"Why dose Alice care she's not going to eat." Rosalie seemed really cranky.

"I don't know yet Bella, why? Do you want some one special to do it?"

"Yes." She looked at me confused like, 'you don't know any chiefs.' "Well I was hopping one of _you_ could do it."

"Why?" She looked really confused.

"Because your kind cooks the best, that's why."

"Bella I was going to get an Italian cook but I guess I could ask Tanya."

"Sounds good, were to first?"

"Um, how about, this one?"

"Alice I can't go into Victoria Secret! I don't need lingerie!" Wow was I that loud? In a matter of seconds Edward was next to me.

Rosalie and Alice hissed at him. "Go away you'll see it on your honeymoon!" The next thing I know he's gone.

After Alice and Rosalie picked like three hundred things out for me Alice dragged me into a changing stall and started forcing things on me. "Alice, why must you do this to me?"

"You know Bella the more you fuss and carry on the longer we'll shop and more we'll buy." At that instant I shut up.

After Alice made me try on like every thing she bought the ones she thought looked best on me. When we left the store the guys met up with us and told us they ordered the tuxes that we wanted and that we could leave now, so we did. After we left Edward brought me home. As soon as we walked in the door the phone rang.

"Hello?" I ansered.

"Hi Bella I hope this isn't a bad time but I'm ate the Seattle airport can you come pick me up?"


	5. Renée

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever and I feel really bad but I'll make it up to all of you by writing one new chapter for each book once a week (unless my teachers decide to give me a ton of homework or tests) so I will get more for you to read.**

"Sure mom we'll be right over."

Edward and I ended up getting there in ten min. because of Edward driving. The others went back to the house so Edward was talking nonstop on how he was happy to marry me.

"Edward, we will live together forever. But right now I don't want to talk about how we're getting m… m… married." I had to gag it out.

When we got there it was very easy to find Renée. "BELLA, EDWARD OVER HERE!!!!!" she was screaming at the top of her lungs when she saw us.

"Hi, mom, how was your flight? So, how's Phil?" She smiled then hugged me after I got my hug and kiss it was Edwards turn. He didn't seem too happy about it but put on a smile.

"Edward your so cold, here do you need my sweater?" She started taking off her sweater that she got 15 years ago at Disney.

"Oh that's okay Renée I'm not that cold."

"Don't be silly Edward! Here, and don't give it back till your warm! You got that?" She chuckled.

"Thank you."

After we got Renée's luggage we headed over to the food quart so us humans could get some lunch. We ended up eating at "Panara Bread" witch isn't a bad thing, cause that's my favorite place to eat, but I had to say Edward and I already ate for an excuse of why he's not eating. So I also ended up not eating. After lunch we headed to Edward's house so Renée could unpack, and get settled in.

In the car I all of a sudden had a really bad thought. "Edward" I whispered. "What will my mom think when there's no food in the house, and what about there being no beds in any of the main bedrooms? She's going to want to know about you and your family, and we both know that probably wont end well." I started tensing up thinking of Renée's reaction.

"Relax Bella. Esme's taking care of that we have extra beds because we knew something like this would happen and Rose, Alice, Carlisle and Esme already went shopping for food, because we thought of Renée's reaction." All of a sudden I relaxed and had a wave of relief come over me.

Once we reached the house I unbuckled and got out of the car to help my mother with her luggage. I gave Edward a face once I reached the trunk because he already had it all out and had Emmet and Jasper caring it inside.

"Edward your house looks amazing on the outside so it must look fabulous on the inside." She had this amazed face and was very anxious to go inside, but anyone would be able to tell be the smile on her face.

**So that is the chapter for the week. I might post another this week no promises but I'll try. If you have any ideas for the next chapter I'd love to hear them. Thanks for reading ~Kaitlyn**


End file.
